Comfort
by TelevisionGod
Summary: I put my head into the crook of his neck and with my other hand brought his to my neck. I breathed him in and felt a tear slide down my cheek.[EdxWin][rated T just in case]


I do not own FMA, but If I did, there would be more between Edward and Winry, and maybe some sex becauseI'm just like that!ENJOY!

* * *

I didn't want him to go, but I knew he would. He didn't know how much it hurt each time I watched him walk over that hill and vanish. I sat on my bed with my head in my hands. I wasn't crying. I was contemplating on what I would do once he left. I stood up swiftly and felt a slight dizziness take over me from getting up to fast. I smoothed my skirt out and walked down the stairs and headed outside. It was getting late and the sun was starting to take it's rest, a soft hue of pink and orange enclosed the land. I stood there mutely and wondered where he could've went. I knew he was out here, he always was. It was warm out and the insects were making their soothing melodies. I caught a glint of silver on top of the hill where the old oak tree was. I made my way forward, taking my time. I cast my eyes downward and put one foot in front of the other. I felt each blade of grass slide between my toes, and tickle my feet. I brought my head up and stopped in mid step. Edward was standing there with no shirt on, he on light khaki shorts on that he kept here for days like these. His hair was down and it moved with the slight wind that was picking up. I felt my skirt ripple against my thighs. I stared at my feet again and continued my journey to where he stood. 

He must've been thinking because I ended up right behind him and he never noticed. I poked his shoulder and hejumped and spun around. I smiled at him and stood on my heels, my hands behind my back.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" I flung my hand in the warm air for extra emphasis. He turned away from me and sat down on the grass. I looked down at the top of his golden head and sighed. He was such a difficult person sometimes. I sat down beside him, smoothing my skirt down with my hands underneath me. I glanced at him. He had a look of concentration on his face. I let it go and looked across the horizon. The hill looked over a peaceful calm lake where we swam as children. Was he thinking about that? Was he thinking of our childhood? I tried for another question.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" I stared at him then, well at the side of his head at least. His face had become sharper over the years, he no longer had his childhood fat invading his face. I sat there astonished as I realized that my best friend had slowly become a man. He had slight stubble growing across his jawbone. My eyes wondered lower to his shoulders, where slight freckles lay dormant. Most people never knew he had them, but I did. No one knew him like I did. He even had slight freckles across his nose, but you had to look intently to see them. My eyes wondered even lower to arms. They were muscular and at first sight you knew he was strong. How old was he again? I was 16 which made him 17. He turned to me then, his golden hair covering the freckles on his shoulders.

"Early, before you wake up." He smiled at me, but it didn't quite reach his eyes. I laid my hand gently on his own. His hands had become rough and callused like a mans. They grew since the last time I saw him, I also noticed he had grown taller than me and smiled.

"What are you smiling at?" He asked, his tone annoyed. I lifted my opposite hand to my lips and giggled.

"You know you grew taller." I said and smiled.

"Well yeah of course, I can't be a bean forever." He tried sounding serious but I saw the slight tug at the corners of his lips, he was trying not to smile. I grasped his hand then, and he stared at me. I put my head down and could feel the tears threatening to flow. I brought my knees up and put my head on them. I felt him take his hand out of mine and wanted to choke. I knew he didn't like being touched, but I was his friend. What was so wrong with me that he couldn't touch my hand? I was about to let a sob out when I felt an arm cover my shoulders. I gasped and brought my head up and glanced at Edward. His eyes were closed and he had a content smile on his face. I laid my head on his shoulder and put my arm around his bare waist. My skin meeting his brought a weird feeling in my lower stomach. I put my head into the crook of his neck and with my other hand brought his to my neck. I breathed him in and felt a tear slide down my cheek.

"Edward." I said, my voice was choked.

"yeah.." He answered me. I hugged him to me harder and breathed him in again, yeah I was sure.

"I love you." I felt him tighten up and I grasped him harder. I didn't want him to leave me. He brought a hand to my chin and tilted my head up to look t him. His eyes were quivering and he was having problems keeping his mouth a straight line. His lips touched my own gently and his hand went to my cheek. I felt another tear slide down my cheek. He touched his forehead to mine and our noses touched slightly. He closed his eyes as a tear slid down his own cheek. I knew this was his silent response of saying he loved me too. I grabbed the back of his head and brought his head back down to my neck.

He ended up being cradled in my lap, me stroking his soft hair with one hand, the other rubbing his bare back., and for that one night, Edward Elric let me comfort him.

* * *

I kept picturing this scene in my head and just had to right a fanfic about it. I like the Idea of Ed being comforted, because he never lets anyone! R&R!it seems all my stories are written at 1 in the morning..o.0 


End file.
